Young domesticated animals must be provided with an adequate supply of water. As a matter of convenience and for reasons of sanitation, it is better that this water by provided by means of a system which is continuously fed, thus providing water on a demand basis, and which is maintained relatively clean by being elevated from the floor of the animal's quarters. The device dispensing the water must also be located at an elevation at which the animal can readily reach the water--an elevation which may change as the animals grow. In order to make the desired adjustment in elevation, the means should be easily operable and, in the event of breakdown, be easily repaired or replaced.
The devices with which I am familiar have only clumsy means for height adjustment, usually requiring the dismounting and remounting of the entire unit if such adjustment is desired. Such dismounting and remounting usually require the use of enough tools that a tool box is necessary. By my invention I have provided a means by which such adjustment may be made while leaving the mounting stanchion in place, and without the use of tools. Additionally, the means by which the height is fixed after adjustment is easily operable and reparable without the use of tools. Yet, when engaged, would allow no slippage or accidental movement of the watering device.